fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Never Dies
Emily the child of a freak 1786 My name is Emily Fleck, my mom is the main actor in a circus, well mostly she is the main actor, but, she works with two men. It is year 1796, I am 19 years old and it has been 10 years since the worst incedent in history. I was 9 at the time but i did remember because I was there through it all and the son of the the person who was murdered was my best friend. 10 YEARS AGO, 1786 My mother was always working but it was a fun job usally meg giry would take care of me and we were like sisters. My mother was a circus performer she would do magic tricks or trappies. I bet your wondering about my father well my mom is not married im adopted she found me at the fantasma gates one night and took me in as a daughter. Her boss the amazing mr.Y was a father figure to me he always wore a mask on the side of his face i never bothered him about it because he is always telling me a story about a girl he was in love with named christine daae and she left him for someone else. I always cryed at the story. It was a normal day at coney island i was always playing with the toys my mom always gave me so i dont bother anybody. Meg was a dancer for the company and i was always watching her reharse, i was walking through the park when i a ship dawking. My mother was over there saying hi to everybody when she sall i was looking at she waved at me I went over to her." emily theres someone i want you to meet'' she took me over to the big group of people when she stopped in front a beautiful woman, a little boy that looked my age, and a man. " Mrs.De shany this is my daughter emily. emily, this is christine de shaney her husband roul and son gustave" "Hi'' christine looked at me and smiled a very beautiful smile " It's very nice meet you emily'' Roul looked like he wanted nothing to do with me so i looked at the ground trying to look like i wasent one of thorse bothersome kids you cant get rid of. I looked at my mother she smiled at christine then gustave " Gustave, your welcomed to play with my daughter if you want to'' gustave smiled and nodded. Me and him became friends the moment we went off. I showed him just the games because i dident want to get on a ride without permission. Then we went to get some ice cream and then talked for a while."I love coney island so far thanks for showing me everything'' I smiled at him'' your welcome i really dont have any friends here my age. im really glad i met you'' we finished our ice cream. It was getting dark outside'' I'll walk you back to were you'll be staying'' gustave and I were holding hands and we got to the inn were he and his parents were staying. " will i see you tomarrow?'' I smiled and nodded. We hugged and said goodbye. Gustave's POV I really like her and she's really nice. I got to the room where we were staying when i got to the room my father was going on about how it was a teribble idea to come here. he was drinking and my mother was practising the ayeria she has to sing in to days. Thats when she sall me on the floor playing with the toy they left for me. " how was the island gustave?'' '' Very nice mother'' My father was still mad he came over to and glared at me '' How can you have fun with that daughter of a freak?!'' tears were coming to my eyes thats when my mother came over to hug me'' Roul, don't talk to him like that he just made a friend don't be mad him for that'' My father rolled his eyes and went to bed. My mother was the one to stay to sooth me." You should go to bed, I promise you will see emily tomarrow'' I smiled and hugged her. When i got to bed and fell asleep i had a terrible nightmare Nightmare " YOUR COMING WITH ME AND YOUR NEVER GOING TO SEE YOUR PARENTS the woman snapped at the little boy witch was gustave, pulled the boys arm and threw him in the water. End of Nightmare. I woke up screaming but not that loud to wake my mother. I ran to her to comfort me '' mother i had a very bad dream about someone trying to kill me-'' she hugged me '' shh gustave it's alright, gustave this is mr.Y'' he turned to me and smiled'' It's very nice to meet you'' I soll he had a mask on '' this place is yours'' He smiled a bigger smile '' every inch of it, is there any thing you want to see in cony'' I thought about what was on cony that i did not see with emily then it came to me...'' can i please see the secrets of the park'' mr.Y laughed " you shall see it all tomarrow I promise''.'' Emily POV It was a very pretty morning I went to go get dressed in my favorite cotten dress and feed my pet baby tiger sandy. She was always playing with her toys that I always gave her. I ran to the circus tent and my mother was in there getting dressed. She sall me in the mirror '' Hi sweetie, sandy was starting to wonder when you were coming'' just as she said that sandy ran to me and jumped on me begging with her eyes. I smiled at her and cuddled her in my arms and fed her the biggest piece of meat in the bucket i was carried to the tent. My mother turned to me and smiled '' Emily, i have some news, I talked to Mr.Y and he said since you've done a very good job at being a ballerina, you can do the opening for the aryria with a beautiful dance.'' I cant believe this i get to be real ballerina! " thats really great but i don't know how the dance goes'' mother smiled at me '' thats because you get to make it up as the show goes along'' I was starting to get worried '' but what if i do something wrong and Mr.Y gets very mad at me?'' my mother walked over me and took my hands in hers '' no matter what happens up on that stage im shore he will be proud of you, you've been like a daughter to him and he loves you'' I thought about it, maybe he will be proud of me. " i have to go say thank you to him'' she nodded and i left the tent and walked to mr.Y's office and knocked on the door '' come in'' I walked in and mr.y sall me '' Emily, i was hoping you would come here'' i smiled '' im sorry to bother you but thank you for giving me the chance perform'' he smiled and walked over to me '' Emily, i've seen you dance and you are beautiful dancer,your very graceful, and you never mess up. you would make a wonderful ballerina. I even asked christine about it and she said she would love it.'' he hugged me. " gustave is looking for you'' i nodded and left. I left his office and changed into my silk circus dress that went right above the knees that went down to my nees and pear of black slip ons. I walked to the doc to find gustave . "emily!'' I turned around too see gustave running to me. Ounce he got to me, he hugged me and pulled me to his mother and father , christine turned around and smiled at me '' Emily, i was hoping to see you again'' when she was done gustave pulled me to the railing where the water was." i wish i knew how too swim but im always scared to go to the deep end'' i smiled at him,'' i cant swim either, i really dont care if i can swim or not, i mean no one is forcing you'' gustave had a big smile on his face '' i heard your going to perform with my mother, i cant wait to see you dance.'' suddonly my mother came from behind us '' gustave were ready to take you to mr.Y'' gustave smiled then it faited '' can emily come to please'' my mother smiled '' of course'' my mother led us to mr.y office.'' "Emily will you go with gustave to mr.Y'' my mother whispered to me, i nodded. '' gustave come on'' he took my hand and i led him up the stair way. '' Mr.Y was working on his music when we got there, i walked behind him and taped on his shoulder he turned around and i motioned to gustave he nodded. " what is this place?'' '' Mr.Y turned to him'' THIS MY REALM ALUSIONS DOMAIN, WERE MUSIC AND AND BEUTY THE ART OF THIS RAIN'' , '' go look around while i finish my work'' '' emily i want to stay with me and gustave'' i smiled. nodded. gustave was going near the piano. " May I '' gustave ask Mr.Y, he nodded. gustave sat at the piano and started playing. Mr.Y looked at him surprised . '' whats this? " '' " JUST A SONG IN MY HEAD go on 'I THINK ITS BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL NOTES, BEAUTIFUL SOUNDS DONT YOU AGREE' HE JUST 10 YEARS OLD 10 YEARS OLD I was watching gustave was fasonated by the the machanical organ that mr.y had he went to it, then suddonly it started playing. Mr.y went to gustave ' HAVE EVER YURNED TO GO PASS THE WORLD YOU THINK KNOW THEN IN FROLL TO THE CALL THE BEUTY UNDERNEATH HAVE YOU LET IT LET IT IN PASS THE WORLD DREAMS BEGIN FELT FULL BREATHS POLL OF THE BEUTY UNDERNEATH WHEN THE DARK UNFOLDS ITS WINGS DO YOU SENTS THE STANGES''T T''HINGS THINGS EVER GEUSS THINGS MEAR WORDS CAN NOT EXPRESS'' '' 'YESSS'' '' ' DO YOU BEGOIT BY THE DANGEROUS AND WILD DO YOU NEED FOR THE BEUTY UNDERNEATH HAVE YOU FELT YOU SCENTS CERD AND SERENDERD TO THE URGE THEN HOOKED AS YOU LOOK AT THE BEUTY UNDERNEATH, WHEN YOU STEAR THE NIGHT CAN YOU GLIMPSE ITS PRIMBLE MIGHT MIGHT YOU HUNGER TO PUSESE THINGS MEAR WORDS CAN NOT REPRESS' ' YESS, IT SEEMS SO BEAUTIFUL SO STANGE YET BEAUTIFUL EVERYTHINGS JUST YOU SAY' AND HE SO BEAUTIFUL PERHAPS TO BEAUTIFUL WHAT I SUSPECTED CAN NOT BE AND SOME HOW WE BOTH SEE THE VERY SAME WORLD'' THE MUSIC HAVE FALLOWED WHERE NEGLED AND BRACED WITH THE TACED OF THE BEAUTY UNDERNEATH DOES IT FEEL YOU EVERY SENCE IS IT TERIBBLEY INTENSE TELL ME YOU NEED IT TO AND BRACED WITH THE TACED OF THE BEAUTY UNDERNEATH. WHEN YOU LISTEN VIOCE AND SEEMS DONT YOU FEEL AMAZING THINGS NO ONE CAN COFESE THINGS MEAR WORDS CANT NOT EXPRESS IT SO SO BEAUTIFUL PERHAPS TO BEAUTIFUL ALMOST TO BEAUTIFUL DO YOU SEE WHAT I SEE HEAVANLY TO HIM ITS BEAUTIFUL MY WORLD IS BEAUTIFUL HOW CAN THIS WHAT IT SEEMS ALL OF MY MOST SECRET DREAMS SOMEHOW SET FREE YOU CAN FEEL '' ''YESS COME CLOSER '' ''YES YOU NO FEAR OF THE BEAUTY UNDERNEATH '' ''YOU CAN TAKE IT '' ''YES '' ''YOU CAN TAKE IT YESS '' ''SEE THROUGH TO THE BEAUTY UNDERNEATH '' ''YESS YOU FACE IT '' ''YESS TO THE SPLENDER '' ''THE SPLENDER AND THE GLORY '' ''THE GLORY YOU SEE THROUGH THE BEAUTY UNDERNEATH LET ME SHOW YOU THE BEAUTY UNDER... "AHHHHHHH'' gustave screamed and i sall what he screamed at it was mr.y's face half of his face was deformed. suddonly christine came in '' GUSTAVE, its alright its me'' then she sall me then mr.y Emily please take him away i walked over to gustave who was shaking, he took my hand and we went outside. '' his face...'' he said in murmur Thats why he wears a mask to hide... i put my hand on his shoulder '' gustave please that was my first time seeing his face too but its like he said, the beauty underneath.'' gustave looked at me and smiled then his mother came out '' gustave its past your bedtime and emily thank you for staying with him'' i smiled your welcome they walked off. My mother came up too me '' It's your bedtime too emily, we have a big day tomarrow. Todays the big day the last day of the season. I went to the tent to feed sandy, suddonly i heard a sound behind me, it was gustave smiling at me, '' you never told me you had a pet baby tigar'' i laughed '' you want to feed her shes very nice'' he smiled and nodded, i gave him a peace of meat he feed it to her '' You want to take a walk around coney island'' i nodded and took his hand we walked on the beach and he turned to me, '' i have a present for you'' as he said that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to me, i opened it, it was a choker that had pearl beading and a glass pink flower pendent was in the middle, '' thank you it's beautiful'' i pulled it around my neck '' it looks beautiful on you, i was hoping you were going to wear it tonight with your costume '' i kissed his cheek '' of course ill wear it tonight'' he blushed. Meg's performance went well,but for some reason she was crying after she went off the stage not long after the performance was over. I went to the dressing room wear i could get my costume on. it was pink with a skirt that went to my knees and a corset top that had beautiful beading on it, my mother came in and smiled '' you beautiful emily'' she handed me a tearea and my pink balle slippers. she did my hair and put the teara in my hair. i went to christine's dressing room and knocked on the door '' come in '' i walked in christine smiled at me '' emily you look like a princess'' i blushed a little '' thank you i can say the same for you'' '' Emily Fleck its time '' I walked on the stage the music started and i started dancing i sall gustave in the audience and smiled at him then when i was done, i got a standing avation and bowed and took the pink rose gustave through on stage for me and smiled, christine ran up to me and hugged me '' you looked like a angel,now go,gustave is waiting for you'' I ran to see gustave waiting for me in front of the dressing room I ran to him and hugged him tight '' you did amazing come on we cane go exploring'' "okay just let me put my hair down and let me take off my balle slippers'' when i was done i graved my cape and we went exploring suddonly we hared someone behind us we looked to see it was meg with a gun '' You two come with me'' she took our arms in each hand '' wait may please got get something please?'' "fine but dont tell your mother i nodded i ran into christine's dressing room and left a note. '' Thired person POV christine walked off the stage and ran to erik and kissed him, but she reliased somthing Gustave,Gustave... '' what is it'' gustave gustave!!" erik held christine '' whats wrong '' he was to be here'' erik was rageing with furry '' it that idiot roul why ill kill that drunken fool how deer he takes this child that isint his mr squilch'' sir '' go get roul and bring to boy back'' '' roul lefted in a carige sir there was no one with him'' '' are you sure'' christine looked on her dressing room table and found a note '' erik look at what i just found'' she handed him the note he looked at it and read aloud '' Dear who ever found this note meg sall me and gustave and she said were coming with her shes waiting out side but she has a gun i dont know whats going to happen,Emily'' Christine a worried look on her face and erik turned to them '' go get fleck and i know where they've gone but we must hurry Emily's POV meg... I cant believe her.... I cant bear to tell you what happened that night but all I have to say is Christine is gone